Shouldn't have done that
by holograffiti
Summary: Annie makes what might just be a sliiightly bad judgement call and ends up seeing Auggie in a new light. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the right to adore Auggie._  
><em>This hasn't been BETA'ed and is just a one-shot that popped into my head. I'm sure the angle's been used tons of times. I just hope it's still good.<br>It's just, sort of, a response to my other story, "Scent of a woman" even if they're not related. You'll see what I mean if you read them both. ;)  
><em>

_I'd love it if you'd take the time to review._  
><em>Thanks - and... Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, maybe in retrospect it hadn't been her best idea. She's just been a bit too intoxicated and just plain Friday-night-thoughtless at the time, that it'd seemed innocent enough. Just a silly non-commital play between friends. Him saving her, again. Nothing more.<p>

They'd been to Allen's for a few hours, and they'd downed a few Patróns and maybe a beer or two. They weren't DRUNK, really – just a bit tipsy and happy, munching on nachos and sipping their beers, listening to Jai pretending to be a crappy dart-player to coax a pretty lady into coming up close to "teach" him.  
>They heard her breathless exclamations across the crowd. He had SUCH a natural talent! She was AMAZED at how quickly he learned!<br>"SHE's amazed? I'M amazed!... that it doesn't whistle through her ears when she turns her head – can't be much of substance in there!" Auggie whispered to Annie in his patented poke-fun-voice, and the comment had Annie keeling over with laughter.  
>Unfortunately the laughter reminded her that she DESPERATELY needed to visit the ladies' room, so she told Auggie she'd be right back and kind of danced and weaved her way though the crowd on her way towards the toilets.<br>He smiled at the sound of her heels signalling that she was returning, but she got held up, just a few feet from the table.

The man was big, blonde and muscular – and very aware that he wasn't bad looking. He caught Annie by the arm and asked to buy her a drink. She politely declined, but he brushed it off as her playing hard to get.  
>"Oh, come on, sugar! Whatcha gonna do all alone, all night?"<br>"Actually, I'm here with someone…" she began, when the blonde guy laughed.  
>"What? Him? You're so wasted on a blind guy, darlin'! Believe me, you'd be better of with a real man. A WHOLE man…!"<br>Auggie's eyebrows rose up as his tongue started to form the obligatory, sarcastic response but before he could spit it out, Annie landed square across his lap and she purred her reply – just loud enough for both of the men to hear  
>"Oh, believe me, "sugar"…"the last word fell from her lips sounding like a pure insult "…he's most certainly ALL man..!"<br>Her fingers interlaced in Auggie's wavy hair and she tugged him slightly forward, her breasts pressing into his broad chest and her breath skimming over his face, as she leant in and captured his mouth with hers.

It was supposed to end there. Just some play-acting. A chaste kiss and later a laugh.  
>It was all just meant to scare off the blonde (which succeeded – he dropped a curse-ridden insult or two, that none of them heard, and set his sights on a pretty redhead in the far end of the room instead) but Annie quickly realized that her plan had a huge flaw.<br>One approximately six feet tall, brown eyed "flaw" with a surprisingly soft mouth and a rock hard body that was currently pressed against hers, making her feel things she most definitely should NOT be feeling while in the company of her best friend.

He backed down first. Turning his head slightly to break the contact, he chuckled and gently pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders.  
>"I think he's gone, Annie… And you should probably get back to your own chair now, because while I might be blind, my other senses work just fine and…" his voice deepened one octave as he leaned in a little, murmuring in her ear<br>"...I AM, as you said, all man..."

A warm blush coloured her cheeks.

"Oh crap." She thought to herself. "I'm in _big_ trouble!"


End file.
